


Lost and Found

by Corcalamus



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape, EWE, F/M, M/M, Mystery, pre slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corcalamus/pseuds/Corcalamus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auror Potter's latest case is figuring out just why Lucius Malfoy has lost the past 35 years worth of memories. With Draco being evasive with answers to questions and no sign of why Lucius Malfoy was in Birmingham, it's up to Harry to find out who has obliviated the elder Malfoy and why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told from Lucius Malfoy's point of view and Harry Potter's point of view. The pairings are Lucius/Narcissa and then it is also pre H/D. May do more stories in this universe in future.

**Title:** Lost and Found  
 **Author:** Corcalamus  
 **Betas:** Dracavia  
 **Series/Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** pg-13  
 **Length:** This Chapter - 1630  
 **Warnings:** Pre Slash  
 **Pairing/Characters:**  
 **Genre:** Mystery, Pre Slash, EWE,  
 **Summary:** Auror Potter's latest case is figuring out just why Lucius Malfoy has lost the past 35 years worth of memories. With Draco being evasive with answers to questions and no sign of why Lucius Malfoy was in Birmingham, it's up to Harry to find out who has obliviated the elder Malfoy and why?  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own them but they are fun to play with.

**Chapter 1** A Beginning

It had been a glorious summer day on the grounds of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Exams were finished and the students were currently in that relaxing fortnight between the end of exams and the end of term. For the Hogwarts Seventh year, it was a time to get together with old friends and talk about their time at school. For the Head Boy and Head Girl, it was a wonderful time of year, where prizes were given out and graduation speeches were being written.

It had never occurred to him that he might be nervous, Lucius Malfoy did not get nervous. But there he stood in the Slytherin common room, his young friend Severus Snape beside him as he fretted over his robes, hair and the rest of his appearance.

“I don't know why you're so worried,” Severus said, as he handed Lucius his wand. “You never have problems talking to the Slytherins.”

Lucius sighed, a melodramatic sigh he reserved only for his friends, “The problem is, young Severus, my speech will be directly after Vivian Hemmingway, the teachers' little Ravenclaw pet. I want my speech to outshine – oh, hello Narcissa.”

Lucius immediately stopped talking as he noticed Narcissa Black standing at the doorway of the boys' dormitory. She had a sort of easy way of standing, a confidant look on her face that told everyone around her that yes, Narcissa Black was here and if you pissed her off you'd know all about it. She didn't know it quite yet, but this woman was destined to be his wife. 

Yes, he had heard the rumors of her sister Bellatrix being a bit nutty and the rumor of Andromeda being a Muggle sympathiser. But Narcissa Black? She held authority, beauty, grace and pureblood tradition to the highest level. She was everything Lucius could possibly want in a woman. 

She smiled and walked towards him, her hands behind her back as she did. “You have nothing to worry about Malfoy,” she motioned to the chair sitting directly in front of the mirror. “Sit,” she said simply, and sit he did. This seemed to please her as she now stood directly behind him. He stilled as her hands came to the front and in them she held a brush, black ribbon and pair of scissors.

“Leave us,” she said to Severus and he left, closing the door behind him.

“You are in need of a trim,” she said softly and set about neatening up his hair. He closed his eyes as she began brushing his hair, her fingers finding soft, sensitive spots on the back of his neck. He stayed quiet, trying to just enjoy the sensation before he realised that she had stopped and was now standing in front of him.

“That's what I like to see,” she said, smiling softly at him.

“What's that?” he asked.

“A man I can hold in the palm of my hands...” She moved towards him, and gracefully she sat on his lap. “My father wrote to tell me your father had contacted him regarding a match between you and I...”

Lucius swallowed hard, “Yes... I asked him to do so.”

“Hmm...” she said thoughtfully, her hand tilting his chin up to look him in the eye, “You and I have been dancing around each other the past three months... Father asked me what I wanted to do about this... suggestion.”

Lucius was mesmerised by Narcissa's bright blue eyes, they weren't cold like his own grey eyes, they held warmth in their depths. He felt he'd lost the power of speech, perhaps she'd jinxed him, and before he could react further she leaned in and kissed him deeply.

The minutes seemed to stretch on forever, he kissed her back, his arms wrapping around her waist and then, almost as fast as it started, she pulled back, a small smile on her face. “Hmm... yes,” she said thoughtfully, “I think I'd like you to pursue me, Lucius.”

Lucius smiled, “You're sure it's alright? I heard what you had done to Goyle...”

She laughed, “You really think Goyle is in your league?” she asked and slowly stood. She walked behind him again with her brush and began fastening his hair into place. “People like you and I, Lucius, we are in a league of our own.”

A shiver ran through him, he loved the way she said his name.

“Oh and one more thing, my sweet...” she said as she rubbed his shoulder, “You might want to go cool off before you have to give a speech.”

Lucius felt his flush creep up his neck, causing her to laugh once more, “Oh yes,” she said, kissing his burning cheek, “You'll do nicely.”

And without another word, she left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He had told his friends in very fine detail what had happened that morning with Narcissa. The confidence he'd felt after his few moments with her was quite spectacular. The speech at the Graduation ceremony had gone excellent, and he found that he was first in the year for his grades, if only by a thin margin because of his potions work. He was very glad he was in the Slug Club, it had got him in with all the right people.

Yes, all in all life was pretty good for Lucius Malfoy.

He turned the corner into the courtyard, doing a final check before he headed up to dinner. He was hungry but he wanted to show that not all Slytherins shirked their duties. He wanted to set a good example to the younger Slytherins, especially Severus, whom he hoped he could induct into Lord Voldemort's little campaign. He looked forward to leaving school and finding Tom along with Nathan Nott. Nathan had been the one to induct him into Voldemort's elite club.

He hoped Narcissa was as interested in the Dark Lord's plans as he was. It all sounded so exciting, just the thing for him to go into. He had the money to help back the campaign and-

“You there!” he shouted at a pair of sixth years, who were clearly up to no good (Well, they were Gryffindors). “What are you up to?”

The two Gryffindors scowled over at him and then a smile spread across their faces, he turned and before he knew what was happening, three voices shouted, 'STUPEFY!' and the world went blank.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was floating, floating on a cloud, not really sure where he was or what he was doing. He frowned as he realised he was very wet and very cold. Had those Gryffindors flung him in the lake? Surely not! Not even they would get away with that. He was pretty sure it was Richard Weasley, that blood traitor Arthur Weasley's little brother. 

Just wait until he got his hands on that sniveling little brat, he'd show him the meaning of fear.

“I think he's awake, sir!”

Lucius frowned, he didn't recognise that voice, not at all. 

“Oh... good, I suppose,” said another unfamiliar voice, it didn't sound like their new Medi Witch, in fact, it was a man's voice. He slowly opened his eyes to find he was leaning against a wall in a dark alleyway. He had no idea where he was or how he'd even gotten there. How had those brats managed to transport him out of the wards around Hogwarts? He knew as well as anyone who had read 'Hogwarts: A History' that you couldn't apparate or disapparate into or out of the Hogwarts grounds.

His head felt groggy and he rubbed his temple trying to soothe it, as he opened his eyes his blurred vision didn't help his confused state.

“Mr Malfoy?” said a voice, “Can you look at me?”

Lucius frowned and looked up at the dark haired man, who was wearing glasses behind which sat a pair of bright green eyes. He frowned, this man looked rather like Leon Potter, but Leon Potter's son was only 11, he came in the same year Severus had.

“Where am I?” he asked.

“You're in Birmingham, Mr Malfoy, care to tell me what you're doing here?” asked the man, he had a pad in hand and was clearly taking notes. 

“I don't know...” he said rubbing his head.

“How did you get here? Did you disapparate?” asked the dark haired man.

“No sir,” he said, as if this was a stupid question, and the man gave Lucius a very strange look. He called over to one of his colleagues, an older woman who wore a Medi Witch uniform came over and she clucked her tongue as if something was terribly wrong.

“Oh dear...” she said, holding her wand up, making Lucius follow a light, “Dear, dear, dear.”

“What's wrong with him?” the dark haired man asked.

“Memory's been modified I think,” she said. “Tell me Mr Malfoy, what day is it?”

Lucius raised his eyebrow, he thought briefly that this had to be a very ill conceived joke, “Thursday,” he said. He didn't like the look the Medi Witch and the black haired auror shared, “Thursday the 22nd of June!” he said furiously.

“What year?” asked the dark haired man.

Lucius blinked, looking at this man who was asking the most stupid questions. “1972, same year it has been since January!” he shouted.

Both the dark haired man and the Medi Witch exchanged looks again and the auror looked back at him. “Mr Malfoy,” he began carefully, “it's the 25th of September, 2010.”


End file.
